Wake up
by xipeek
Summary: Zombie!Brittana. Oneshot. Santana has joined the dark side, Quinn is here to help. T for zombies and angst


**Disclaimer : **I don't own any of the Glee character

**A/N**: zombie setting. Inspired by the pilot of_ The Walking Dead_. Enjoy!

_Wake up. Come on wake up now._

Brittany keeps repeating the same words over and over again in her head but when she opens her eyes, nothing has changed. There's blood on the walls around her and she can hear the distinct tinkling chains of the lock on the main door of the cafeteria. The cold steel of the gun in her hand is too real to be part of the most horrible dream she could ever have. This is real. She tightens her grip on the weapon and looks up. Her eyes are immediately met by Quinn's who's been standing there the whole time, waiting. She knows whatever her choice will be, Quinn will support her. The determination in her green-hazel eyes is clear though. They both know what Brittany has to do yet they can't quite accept it.

They hear some grunts somewhere in the building and they know they have to move. Brittany seems frozen on her spot, her crystal blue eyes staring in the distance. There is no decision to make, she knows what she has to do already. But how is she supposed to do it? She breathes heavily and nods ever so slightly towards the blonde at her side. Quinn grabs her second gun in her back pocket and starts walking to the door. The corridor is silent and seems empty for now. She quickly unlocks the door and Brittany and her step stealthily into the dark corridor. Brittany's breathing unconsciously quickens as they get closer to the choir room. The Mc Kingley High School looks nothing like it used to be. The lights are out in most classrooms, blood covers a good half of the walls and its frequentation has gotten worse. Deadly worse.

They reach what used to be their favorite place in the school without any unfortunate encounter. Brittany raises her hand as if to push the door but it freezes mid-course. She looks at Quinn and wishes the determination in her eyes could feed her courage. The grunts coming from behind the door almost make her lose it.

_One. Two. Three._

Brittany pushes the door aside with her left hand, the right one already taking aim at whoever could be in the room, eventhough she knows there's only one person here. Quinn quickly checks the room and takes a step back to watch the door.

As soon as she sees her, Brittany has to bite her lip not to break down. Santana looks at her and starts growling and struggling against her chains. A whole in her cheek makes it possible to see her teeth. Brittany cringes but she knows there are far worst wounds under her shredded clothes. She tries to focus on that, on the pain she must be feeling. She tries to avoid those eyes that are nothing like the loving eyes she'll always remember. She tries to dissociate this barely living _thing_ from the woman she's been in love with for the most part of her life.

_It's not her. She's dead. _

_Dead._

The word sounds empty in her head, just like the eyes that are staring at her, like they're daring her to do something.

_Come on. Santana is gone._

She feels her palms sweating against the grip of her gun pointed at Santana's since she entered the room. Images flash in front of her eyes. Them in the choir room, pinkies linked. Their first official date at Breadsticks. The soft and warm feeling of Santana's hand in hers.

Brittany flinches and almost lowers her gun.

"You have to do it. It's better for her."

Quinn's voice, however quiet, startles her.

_She's right. Santana wouldn't have let me suffer. She wouldn't have abandoned me between life and death. _

Brittany adjusts her aim and tries to steady her breathing not to miss her. The irony of english's grammar is almost as bitter as her own blood she can still taste in her mouth.

_I love you._

The detonation of the shot covers her scream and the only thing keeping her from hurrying next to the dead body of Santana is the strong arms that are suddenly circling her. She tries to free herself, screams and finally lets herself drop to the ground. Everything seems hollow around her and she doesn't know if it's the after-effect of the gunshot, the tears that are blinding her or the fact that she's now missing half of her heart. Quinn doesn't let go of her and when their eyes meet again, despair has washed out determination. She whispers reassuring words that lose their meaning as the first tear is rolling down her cheek.


End file.
